Avatar ABC's
by Kimco96
Summary: A is for apples! Read to see how the Avatar world remembers the alphabet in a series of one-shots.
1. A

Apples

**See if you can count all the A's in this. Because this is for the letter A.**

The air was slightly cool as the air bison swooped and dived, trying to show off to the young monks that stared up at them from below. They knew that today was the day that they would receive a human companion. Animal guides were important to the survival of anyone who wanted to live on any air temple. The monks knew it, the air bison knew it, and nature knew it.

That's why, every year, the young monks would choose a companion by offering them an apple. To an air bison the apple symbolizes a forever friend, someone who will stay with you through the thick and the thin, someone who would laugh and smile with you just because they could.

This year the avatar was going to choose an animal guide. The air bison that received that honor would be remembered by everyone and honored by everyone until the next animal guide was chosen from the air nation. The last air bison that received that honor was named Anoka. His great great grandson, also named Anoka, was determined to receive that honor.

"Hey, Appa!" Anoka said as he flew up beside him. "Who do you think will pick you? I know the avatar will pick me. He just has to. I mean what other bison could even try to compete with me." He puffed out his chest.

Now Appa was always gentle by nature, he didn't want to offended Anoka but this constant pig headiness was starting to wear thin on everyone's nerves. "Anoka," he started quietly, "The avatar could choose anyone and you should be happy with who ever chooses you."

"He'll choose me though, I know It." he had a lot of confidence. Sometimes it was a good thing, but most of the time he just seemed conceited. Appa tried to respond, but just then Monk Gyatso's bison called them over.

"Today is a big day for you little ones. Today is the one where you find the person that will make you whole. You will complete him as he will complete you. Together you will live life to its fullest, finding joy in its small things, and comforting each other when life seems to tough to bear.

What I want you to remember it that the monks know what they are doing, they will not choose someone for their flying ability, or how strong they are, but for the sole that shines from within. They know that this day is important and they will not make a mistake even in the slightest.

May you continue the legacy of the animal guides before you. Also enjoy your self. Now go! Make this day one to remember." He spoke with confidence and authority, staring them all down until they slowly started to descend.

"Appa!" Anoka was calling him again. Appa slowed slightly letting him catch up. "I hope you find someone who will make you smile."

"I wish the same thing for you too." Appa stated softly.

"Thanks buddy." Anoka laughed slightly as he bumped in to Appa with his shoulder. Appa, however was not ready for the affectionate shove and started to spiral out of control.

He struggled to bend the air currents around him. He envisioned them catching him letting him land softly on the platform below. Concentrating very hard, he managed to land on his feet. He shook his head, trying to clear it from the sudden drop. Looking up he saw the avatar himself offering him, the shyest bison in the entire southern air temple, the apple that lay in his outstretched hand.

Appa stood up slowly. He heard the other air bison land behind him, lightly touching down. Just then the world seemed to stop, only revolving around Aang. He smiled slightly, still holding the apple out. The happiness that radiated off of him was intoxicating. Their soles seemed to meld together as Appa tackled him to the ground, licking him happily.

"I guess this means we'll always be together." Appa couldn't agree more as he continued to lick him. Aangs joyful laughs filled the air.

Over Aangs shoulder Appa spotted Anoka. He had approached a young girl. She was trembling as she offered him her apple. Anoka slowly walked toward her, then licked her. Her happy squeal bounced off the walls.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quills stuck in to me, stinging whenever I bumped them. My ankles were raw from the shackles rubbing against them constantly. I felt dirty and the hope that I once had of finding Aang was fading.

A figure dressed in green appeared near the edge of the cliff. She made her way slowly forward, moving with grace and power. Power like a firebender! I reared back, trying to get as much space between us as possible. The entrance to the cave was too close to where she was. The place I had found refuge the night before had become a prison in the space of a few seconds.

She had stopped. It was almost like she had done so because she knew that I was frightened, but that was impossible. The only people that had cared for me were Aang and his friends. No one else cared for me.

She spoke "It's going to be ok Appa. I have to leave, but I'll be back soon with help." She crouched down slightly, setting food on the ground. But the thing that caught my attention was a single apple.

**Ok so mow manny A's were in there? let see who can get the closest!**


	2. B

**The results of the number of A's was *****drum role***** WriteStuf202 who guessed 294 as this was the only person who counted that guess was the closest! The correct number was 286!**

**Also thank you to WriteStuf202 for being my first reviewer! Also thank you to George.**

**Count the number of B's if you want… **

**DISCLAMER: I own, guess what? Nothing! If I did different people would have gotten together.**

Barely There

The night was black as Katara ran blindly through the streets. She was being dragged by a figure that was barely visible, save for his blue mask. Wandering through the village that they had picked to stay in for the night, alone, she had encountered those blasted pirates again. You would think that they wouldn't remember her anymore, but no. They remembered her, and still blamed her for the destruction of their ship.

The only reason she made it out of there was because someone had saved her butt. And that someone ran in front of her, darting through the streets, and jumping over barrels that lay on the ground. Katara had no idea where Sokka or Aang were, but what she did know was that those pirates weren't very far behind.

He pulled her up a flight if stairs, now running along the roof. They jumped from building to building, breathing heavily. Dropping into a nearby ally, he pushed her up against the wall as figures continued to jump over them, thinking that they had continued their flight along the roof. Once it seemed like the coast was clear he let her go.

"I think we're safe." Katara was still breathing heavily

Not giving her a backward glance, he started to walk away. Katara called out to him "Wait! At least let me heal you. I need some way to thank you." He hesitated then started to walk again, but that was all the answer she needed. She grabbed his arm, effectively stopping him. Then quickly took out her water, briefly looking him up and down, she noticed a gash what marred his arm. She brought her water there, gently brushing against the wound. The ally glowed blue as the water did it's magic.

"I've heard about you," she spoke while she healed, "you're the Blue Spirit. You saved Aang's life when he was captured. I wanted to thank you for that too," she trailed off. "Do you have a name?" She got no response. "Can I see your face?" She peered up at him through the eyeholes. All the answer she got was a shake of a head.

"Well, how am I supposed to know who I should be thankful to then?" her hands automatically went to her hips, she bit her lip.

A voice that was clearly male replied softly, "If you knew who I was, you wouldn't be very thankful." She knew that voice from somewhere, but she couldn't place it.

"I highly doubt that," she huffed. " Besides, who are you to tell me who I will be thankful to or-"

"I want to try something." he butted in her "Close your eyes."

Katara let her eyes slip shut "So what is it-" But her voice was silenced when something warm and rough brushed against her lips. A blush her spread across her cheeks. It was so gentle, almost like it was barely there.

**Leave a face. Its easy press the button, type two things, then hit send. Here are a few examples. :D ^-^ :{O :'( The most creative face gets mentioned in the next chapter!**

Follow the arrow…

l

l

l

l

l

V


	3. C

**So my lovelies, here are the results to the face contest! **

**In first place-**

**WritesStuff202 submitted (*+.+*)**

**In second-**

**Carrot-bunny put -_-lll and 8-l**

**Always, thank you to anyone who reviews. I treasure them with my heart. *****hint hint wink wink*******

**Disclaimer: I own zip. And if I did own it wouldn't be as awesome.**

CA-BOOM

The air was filled with cries of people selling their wares, calling out to passing buyers, trying to catch their eye. "Cabbages! Cabbages for sale! Buy your fresh cabbages here, ain't no better price." This voice belonged to some one called 'The Cabbage Man.' No one knew his real name.

A short calico cat came up just then and started rubbing against his leg. "Cabb-what? Get off!" He shook his leg. Stumbling away from, in his opinion, a horrid creature. He saw animals as the villains ever since a bear ate all of his cabbages. Well, you can't really blame him, can you?

But still the cat followed him. Around and around the cart the cat chased him. Then it suddenly disappeared. He stopped to catch his breath, that's when something catapulted off a near by café roof. Said 'thing' landed on the cart, sending the cabbages flying everywhere.

"My CABBAGES!" the cry could be heard from miles around. The cabbage man started to walk around and carefully pick up each one. "One, two, three, four…." he counted under his breath. When he finally reached fifty-three, he started to lovingly stroke his cabbages. Passing buyers cautiously walked around him, trying to avoid him at all costs.

Just then the cart capsized. The cabbages were taking advantage of their circular form to role all over the place. "MY CABBAGES!" The scream erupted from him, then sighing loudly, his eye twitching. "One, two, three…" He kept counting until he reached "thirty one!" He sounded near hysterical. Looking carefully around, he tried to see if he could spot anymore. There were none.

He slumped to the ground, crying. Tears streamed in currents down his face. That's when the calico cat came and cuddled up to his leg. He sat there with the cat on his leg, keeping to himself.

"Umm, Mr.?" a little voice said tugging on his coat.

"What?" Crying made his voice crack.

"Mister, did you mean for your cart to role off down that hill?"

"No!" he leapt to his feet. Watching the cart roll off down the hill, it collided with a wall and went 'CA-BOOM'

Picking up the cat, he contemplated his career. Something went 'CA-BOOM' in his head. "I'm calling it quits as 'the Cabbage Man.'" With the cat as his new companion, he caught the next boat to a strange place called Ember Island.

**And that my friends, is how The Cabbage Man came to work at the theater on Ember Island. Personally, he is one of my favorite characters just because he IS the Cabbage Man.**

**So now is the time where you tell me your favorite character and why.**

**I'll keep score. We will see which character is the most loved.**


	4. D

**Down Time**

The Die Lee sat in a dark room, under Lake Laogai. The lights were a dim off-green, casting faint shadows on the damp walls. They weren't doing anything that would greatly interest anyone. Their job right now was to dutifully wait for orders. So they sat there, doing what they could to entertain themselves.

There was a game of "Dodge the Dirt" going on in the far corner. The participants would divide into two teams and then decide on a course of action. They would come at each other from all sides, dropping from the ceiling, and demonstrating their attack skills. The object of the game was to dodge the oncoming dirt; if one was hit and pinned to the floor they were out. The team with the last people standing would be declared the winners.

A dangerous game of Darts was being played against a door. Only those with a death wish decide to come through this door during dart practice. , no one decides to come through the door mid-throw.

In another corner there were people making dirt sculptures. Already there was a sculpture of a bat-dog dangling from the ceiling. A huge pair of dice, and a daisy dominated the floor space. The final sculpture that the Die Lee were still working on was a carving of a deer-dragon in a battle to the death with a duck-dolphin.

A few people were playing drums. Several people danced dramatically to the beat.

There was a concession stand selling deep-fried doughnuts and a few other delicious desserts.

All in all, the Die Lee didn't have very much to do during their down time. Or they got board with the choices they did have because it seemed impossible for them to smile.

That's when the door opened and a man dressed in dark green walked through, ducking to avoid the dart that had been thrown. "Die Lee, there has been a report of a drill trying to dig through the outer wall. We are to go and defeat the enemy." Saying this, he opened a hole in the floor. "Now dive, dive, dive!" Multiple members of the Die Lee jumped into the hole, the rest of the Die Lee followed directly after that.

Unfortunately, the Die Lee didn't get there in time… the Gaang had already defeated the drill.

**Thank you to those that have reviewed. It makes my day bright. **

**So leave a smilie face if you liked it. If you didn't like it, then leave a frownie face. **


	5. E

Employment

**Disclaimer: nope. Nothing.**

Toph sat in a wooden cell in the middle of a prison in Omashu. If your wondering how in the world she got here…. this is her current employment. She must get herself locked up in a prison, escape, and then enlighten the warden on her evaluation of the loopholes they have. Simple really, but this time she was entrapped in a wooden cell in an entirely wooden building. Not the best thing that's happened to her.

She had tried to get one of the guards enraged enough to come in there, hopefully making the error of leaving the entrance wide open. But apparently in this place they have rules about not beating up _defenseless_ blind girls. So that plan died extremely fast. She had also tried the 'I have to go to the bathroom' thing but unfortunately for her the cell was equipped with a toilet. She hadn't noticed until the guards had pointed it out in the middle of their jeers that had an emphasis on her blindness.

Looks like its time for plan C, if only she had a plan C. Think Toph. What have you already evaluated about your surroundings? Talking to herself seemed to have a calming effect on her. Well, there was a bathroom for one thing. Also the entire place was made out of wood. Toph was an expert at 'seeing' through her bending. She had also extensively enhanced her sense of sound up to where her ears could pick up the ants that only she could see using her earth bending. But in an entirely wooden place, she found that she was truly blind. She found this to be an extremely effective entrapment.

Come on. Think! She started to pace back and forth. Her eager steps brought her to the other side of her enclosure within eight steps. She turned around and continued to walk. As her foot hit the ground in an even rhythm she felt the faint vibrations of her sight, then it was gone. Crouching down, she felt around for what could have emitted such a thing. Her hands found the edge of a nail head. A metal nail head.

Her expression transformed into a triumphant smirk. Moving her hands, she encouraged the nail to grow longer and thinner. Her hand could now comfortably wrap around it as she extracted it out of the wood with ease. Settling it into her hand, she crawled around exploring her cell for more. Finding that most of the nails resided in the entrance she started to extract those. After about eight minutes of effort, the door collapsed into a pile of wood.

Toph emerged carefully over the pile, exiting the enclosure, then made her way down the thin, empty, hallway. As she recalled, the guards had escorted her up a flight of everlasting stairs when she was first brought into the building, then came the twisting and turning. Toph felt her way along the wall. Her exploring was something that she hoped would lead her to a window or some stairs.

She made her footsteps light and quick as she flew down the hallway. She kept her ears peeled for the heavy clunking echo that indicated the footsteps of the guards dressed in their heavy armor.

Toph knew that she didn't have much time; she had to find a way to the external world fast. The hand that she had running along the wall suddenly hit something cold, metallic and cold. A lamp.

Earth bending the metal, she made a glove that encased her hand. She pounded her fists together, the smirk finding its way into her expression again. Just then the hallways were filled with a bell ringing and voices shouting about an escaped prisoner. Obviously they had found the empty cell.

Toph was all too familiar with the feeling of adrenalin erupting through her veins. The stairs are eliminated now. They would be watching them like eagle-hawks. The sound of footsteps doubled her efforts of evasion.

Running along, she suddenly experienced a sharp pain emitting from her shin. After an enormous amount of effort not to emit a cry of pain, she felt around in front of her. Upon examination, she encountered a potted plant. Using the earth inside the pot, she made it explode in the air, creating an eerie effect of fog that was impossible to see through.

Her hand kept her steady as she edged along the wall. Now the footsteps were enclosing in on her from both sides. The echoing footsteps provided evidenced that they were a good thirty feet away, but there was still no exit route. Leaning against the wall and making herself as small as possible, she tried to evade an encounter. Hopefully she would elude them and they would just walk past her. Unexpectedly, the wall she was leaning on moved.

Close to the height of her elbow was a square panel that slid down. Behind the panel was a small compartment used as an equipment elevator. It was small but just large enough for her to enter. Fortunately, it was empty. With effort, she pulled herself in and ease the door shut. Turning around, she used the metal encasing her fist to seal the entrance closed.

Sitting back, she could hear the coughs of the guards trying to expel the dirt from their lungs as they passed. The coughing turned into an elderly male voices exclaiming, "I think they might of caught the escapee already, I mean how hard can it be to catch a blind_ defenseless_ girl?"

Toph, feeling enraged, huffed. She crossed her arms, trying to expel the unwanted emotions before she exploded. Who did those eggheads think they were, calling her helpless? She was anything but. No one could bend her element better. She could wipe them on the floor and leave nothing left, but because she didn't want to emerge from her hiding place, she decided to stay put. Huffing again, she slumped down the edge of the box.

Hearing a snapping sound, Toph sat up quickly. Just then the box fell at an exciting rate. Toph could feel her hair and cloths floating as air rushed past her ears. It was an odd weightless feeling, and then it all came crashing down. Toph slammed into the ground with sickening force.

Feeling slightly dazed, Toph earth bended the metal on the door. Opening it slowly she emerged and felt around in front of her. There was, what appeared to be, a solid wall of earth. Eagerly putting her hands out in front of her she felt her sight return. The echoing vibrations told her that the building she had just been entrapped in was above her head.

In order to fully escape she would have to excavate. Well, that was easily taken care of. Spitting on both of her hands, she rubbed them together before shooting them forward with an enormous amount of energy. Her efforts resulted in a dirt tunnel.

Continuing to earth bend, she excavated her way to freedom.

**I want to thank my reviewers. You guys bring a smile to my face. Remember reviews are ALWAYS welcome. So leave a smilie face if you liked it, or a frownie face if you didn't.**


	6. F

**Eh, I'm back! Honestly I have no excuse other than the fact that I forgot that I actually had a story on here... I know! But you know what reminded me? a review :)**

**So thank you to all of those who did review... for those of you who don't, thanks too. Well, for at least reading... Now on to LETTER F**

* * *

><p>Forever<p>

The air was fresh as a small moose lion cub played in a fern grove. This moose lion was a friendly animal. She had recently gotten to know a fickle creature called Sokka. 'Sokka' had called her Foo Foo Cuddlypoops. She found the name fun, but she preferred to go by Fofo.

Mom had been fiery when she found Fofo playing with Sokka. So being the overprotective mother that she was forced him to flee. Fofo now had to play even closer to the forest home than before.

So here she was in the fern grove. Flipping her tail in the air she felt the air shift, bringing a new sent, one of something that she had never smelt before. Forging a way through the undergrowth she found what was making the smell. It was a ferret-frog. Its mouth curled in a federal grin, fleas visibly hopping around in the fur, it crept up on Fofo's flank. Feet planted firmly, head high in the air, Fofo refused to be intimidated by this creature.

It let out a fierce warning hiss, faithfully defending its home. Fofo decided to leave this creature be and backed away, forgetting about her dignity.

Still intent on finding something fun to do Fofo felt impressed to follow the trickle of water flowing followed that for a while until she came on a family of felines. They were chasing each other up and down the fern trees. The game brought giggles from every animal playing. Fofo soon decided that this was something that she considered fun. So she joined in. The only problem with this was the fact that she couldn't climb like the other felines.

Feeling discouraged she settled for watching them from the ground. Then a friendly looking feline approached her. "My name is Fiona" Her voice was light and seemed to float through the air. "What's yours?"

Fofo found her voice "My name is Foo Foo Cuddlypoops, but I go my Fofo. It's nice to meet you."

"Do you want to come with me to pick flowers?" Fiona fidgeted with the floor beneath her, but continued on. "I thought it would be fun…"

"Yah, I want to!" Her face was filled with a full-fledged smile.

So they picked flowers and vowed to be friends forever.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R if you want. But it works either way. Yes it would make my day and I'll probably not forget about my story again, but the less reviewers I have the less people I'm disappointing by not updating... so I don't really care... It all depends on the public!<strong>

**Oh, and almost forgot. If you have any ideas for the rest of the letters I'd love to hear them! =]shipping, story line... titles. No promises that I'll use them though...**


End file.
